


24 Hours

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics galore [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Suguru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ex-Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Bond, Mental Abuse, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, yukie gets a better boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Yukie Shirofuku is the assistant of a well-respected book publisher, the best friend of Kaori Suzumeda, and the loving girlfriend of the "smiling monkey" Saruki Yamato. But before Saruki, before Komi...there was Daishou Suguru.Saruki may be hiding the whole "I'm involved in the Fukurodani mafia" bit from his girlfriend, but as it turns out, Yukie knows a lot more about their target than they could ever imagine.During a lazy morning spent with the love of her life, Yukie reflects on how she got to this point, and what pushed her to finally escape from her unhealthy relationship with Nohebi's currently "missing-in-action" mafia assassin.





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Paradise Mafia AU is back, baby! Sorry for the wait, I was stuck between writing fanfics and my own stories...I've decided to balance both of them out; I planned on having this series done a few months ago, but then IWAOI happened.  
> Typical.
> 
> Anywhoo, this takes place a few weeks after Roses, Bel Air, Take Me There, during at the end which Suguru was "taken care of" by Terushima and Fukurodani. Saruki knows a little bit about Yukie dating Suguru, but not a lot. If I can remember right, Saruki was the one who knew where to find him in the last fic?  
> Well, whatever the case, enjoy!  
> (P.S. Yukie is the food-loving manager of the Fukurodani Volleyball Club, and Saruki is that smiling monkey hitter on their team)

_There's only 24…hours in a day_

_And half as many ways for you to lie to me, my little love_

_There's only 24 hours…in a day_

_And half of those, you lay awake_

_With thoughts of murder and carnage_

_If you lie down with dogs, then you'll get fleas_

_Be careful of the company you keep_

_There's only 24 hours_

_And that's not enough_

_To lie like you lie_

_Or love like you love_

 

 

Yukie Shirofuka awoke to the sweet sounds of her boyfriend quietly shuffling around in the kitchen down the hallway from their bedroom.

 

She liked the way he went about life; everything Saruki did was natural, slightly awkward, but still well-meaning and very, very kind. He moved silently, never wanting to be in anyone’s way, never wanting anyone to wait on his account. The pair had been dating for roughly seven-months now, ever since Yukie found her way to Fukurodani, escaping Nohebi for a new job opportunity, offered to her by another ex-boyfriend, Haruki Komi. All the “ex-boyfriend” mentions made Yukie sound promiscuous, but those two were the only exes she had ever had. Her relationship with Komi was only a bad idea because they were close friends before deciding to date; breaking-up tampered with their friendship, but apparently not enough to where Komi didn’t think of her first when an assistant job came up at Fukurodani’s cover-up publishing business.

After her most recent break-up, Yukie was more than happy to leave Nohebi behind.

In doing so, the food-loving young woman met Saruki Yamato while he was dropping by to see how things were running; Akaashi always sent him for errands such as this, and Saruki only wished _each_ errand involved a visit to the publishing firm where an attractive young lady now worked as an assistant to the main publisher. He liked her hair, and her heavy-lidded eyes, and her tiny little smile, and her appetite—

 

Saruki liked Yukie so much he almost forgot the fact that she was Komi’s ex-girlfriend.

 

 _I’ll have to thank Komi-chan again, for being okay with us dating_ , Yukie thought with a slow smile. _Komi himself was always a good boyfriend, but we just weren’t as compatible as a couple as we were when we were just friends. I keep telling him he should go on a date with Kaori, but he says it would be “too weird.”_

Hearing Saruki mumbling to himself in the kitchen got his girlfriend daydreaming about him, his body, the little curls in his brown hair…his morning smile was always difficult to see, but in his words, ever since he began dating Yukie, he finds it “a hell of a lot easier to do a lot of things ‘like that.’”

And didn’t the same go for Yukie?

For a few seconds, she attempted to fall back asleep, knowing Saruki would gently wake her when whatever he was preparing for breakfast was finished; just as her mind fluttered back into unconsciousness, she found herself startled awake again by Yamato speaking in the kitchen.

“Yeah? …No, I just woke-up. What’d you find out today?”

Yukie’s attention was caught, and even though she knew Saruki’s phonecalls were important (not to mention, secretive, never to be heard by anyone else’s ears), she tried to listen as much as she could. A few of the next sentences were too mumbled and hushed for her to hear…but near the end of her boyfriend’s response to whoever the caller was, there was one word, one mention that was _completely_ unmistakable.

No. There was _no way_. She hadn’t heard that…did she?

Yukie tried to convince herself she did not just hear _that name_ …the name that haunted her very dreams, her sacred moments with Saruki, her girl nights with Kaori—it wasn’t true. They were probably talking about someone else! But…why would…why would Saruki…

 

Yukie knew she was kidding herself, and felt a deep lurch of fear push her heart into anxiety.

 

“--…---…finished…-- _Suguru_ …”

 

The maroon-haired businesswoman sat straight up in bed, letting the covers fall off her partially-nude body, the room becoming as cold as it usually was now that the warmth from her and Saruki’s previous activity had been erased from her mind with the mention of her, once-upon-a-time, _ex-boyfriend, Daishou Suguru_.

“…---…he’s still at --…---…okay. Yeah. Yeah, I’m heading over tomorrow…---…see you later. Bye.”

 _Suguru?_ Yukie thought, pulling the top cover up to her chest. The action was more one of comfort than temperature. _Why would Saruki be talking about…HIM? He knows Suguru? What? Is he…is he FRIENDS with Suguru?!_

Yukie didn’t have time to answer all those questions. Saruki was heading back towards the bedroom, footsteps clunky, but soft on the carpet; he peeked through the door before actually entering, hoping not to awaken his sleeping beauty just quite yet.

The Fukurodani mafia member smiled mildly when he saw that Yukie was already awake, though he wasn’t attentive enough in the morning to notice how anxious her eyes were.

“Morning.” Saruki said in a low, cheerful tone, taking his spot underneath the covers beside her. “Sleep okay?”

Yukie hummed in response, allowing him to lightly kiss her temple and reach across her to lay his phone on the bedside table; considering how late they had stayed up doing… _other_ things until the early hours of the morning, Yukie had slept fairly well—but she didn’t think she would be able to sleep again until she found out how Saruki knew Suguru, and what the hell he was whispering about him to his friends at the Fukurodani accounting firm for.

 

The couple laid in silence for a while, Saruki content to rub his nose over Yukie’s neck glands, still swollen from their intimacy session hours earlier; Suguru always said she had one of the best omega scents in all of Japan, a sweet mixture of bakery bread and sweet&sour sauce. Suguru also said she was one of the tightest he had ever had…and he had slept with a _lot_ of omegas. Mostly other women. While they were still dating…

 

_How did we even begin dating?_

 

“Yukie?”

“Hm?”

“You still tired?”

“Mm…a little...”

The Smiling Monkey (Yukie thought her boyfriend’s nickname amongst his friends was hilarious, though she didn’t know they called him so because of the “smile” he always had on his lips whenever they were doing a job or hit) nuzzled his way up to Yukie’s face, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek like he loved doing when they were both too lazy to give a proper kiss on the lips. Those copper eyes looked at her evenly, admiring each little crease and turn of that doll-shaped face, each crazy strand of her hair that he fondly remembered lightly tugging during the night…Saruki just really enjoyed staring at Yukie.

Under normal circumstances, he would be dreaming about her as she drooled on his chest, but unfortunately, her thoughts were becoming too stressful for her to even _think_ about sleeping again.

_Don’t…don’t think about Suguru. Just forget it. Think about Saruki._

“What’doya want for breakfast, baby?” Yamato asked in a hum.

“French styled omelet with square little hash browns tucked inside, with cheddar cheese sprinkled on top but not inside the omelet, but with those cute sausage links with the hash browns and green peppers, maybe a few glasses of that special chocolate milk you make, and that fancy salad sauce that’s good on chicken and rice, but on the side, not inside the omelet, so I can dip to my liking, and one of those big meat-filled muffins your mom makes for us.” Yukie said. “Sound okay?”

Saruki remained silent as his girlfriend looked up at him, studying his thoughtful, focused expression as he blankly tried to remember everything she listed, mouth hovering open an inch, wanting to ask questions, but not knowing where the hell to start. His honesty and serious consideration of the request made Yukie blush and giggle.

 

“Kidding, Saruki!”

“Oh.” He chuckled.

 

Yamato’s expression made Yukie laugh harder, and pretty soon they found themselves holding their stomachs from laughing so hard; the omega rolled over to lay on top of her boyfriend’s chest, enjoying the last of Saruki’s rumbles as their giggles faded down. This…this was one of Yukie’s favorite parts of their relationship. They were just both so laid-back that nothing could ever prevent them from wasting a day away by snuggling and watching TV in their bedroom, going their entire relationship without a single argument or fight, or even be embarrassed about the noises they made during sex—and that was a beautiful thing, in Yukie’s eyes. Saruki would try to use cooler words for it, but would eventually give-in and admit that, yes; he and Yukie were a beautiful couple.

The bread-smelling omega wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him tighter at the lovely thought, appreciating how his warmth seeped off his body, directed towards nobody else but her as his quiet huffs of air brushed against her forehead. Sometimes Yukie wondered if she could die from peacefulness; how did Saruki do this to her? He must have really loved her in order to be so selfless all the time…the assistant book publisher knew very well that he took everything she said very seriously, and that when she “officially” woke-up, the breakfast she had ordered would actually be sitting on the table, waiting for her to dig into. It was one of his best traits, and Yukie cherished him more than words could ever say. They hadn’t mated yet, but…the omega had a good feeling they would be having that particular talk very soon.

 

Amongst this peace, Yukie still couldn’t help but remember just how different sleeping with Suguru had been.

~~~-~~~

Daishou Suguru loved his omegas. And for a while, Yukie Shirofuka, a waitress at a local Nohebi diner in which the mafia hitman frequented, really believed she was actually a _loved_ omega.

 

It hadn’t been difficult to become attracted to Daishou; many people described him as unattractive because of his snake-like qualities, and although Yukie agreed, she couldn’t help but admire his slim, almost acrobatic figure, and his stylish, slick hair, and especially those narrowed green eyes that followed her wherever she seemed to go. He openly flirted with her as she took his order, complimenting her smell and other attractive characteristics, but it wasn’t until Suguru stopped Yukie after her shift with an offer to pay for her next meal that she really started to pay any attention to the hitman.

Of course, Yukie didn’t _know_ Suguru was the most-wanted hitman in all of Tokyo…

Long story short, Yukie knew Daishou ran around with scum, the dirtbags on the streets, the criminals behind bars, and so on and so forth; she knew his personality wasn’t that pleasant, too much ass-kissing and manipulative intentions going on behind that sneaky little smile. He was like a prize-winning dog succumb to a serious case of fleas; not as handsome as he could have been, and not as inspired to get back on top. Suguru was not a nice man. He wasn’t like Saruki, or Komi, or even Bokuto—he was a cold-blooded killer. He loved blood. He always got what he wanted. He was richer than the most successful businessmen. He was Tokyo’s IT _hitman_.

 

But…Yukie didn’t _know_ that part.

 

The course of their relationship was complicated; by the time poor Yukie was involved, she didn’t even know it. Suguru apparently knew that the way to her heart was free food, because all of their “incidents,” as the omega described, always involved eating. She dubbed their interactions “incidents” because Yukie continued to tell herself that she would cut herself off from Daishou after each time they met-up; the waitress wasn’t naïve. She knew Suguru was involved in illegal activities. She was actually quite terrified of the slick businessman who wasn’t really a business man at all, but yet…his wording and confidence never allowed her to refuse one of his offers.

 

Hence, the reason why Suguru was such a danger to all the omegas in Japan.

 

Mornings with Daishou were cold.

 

They were cold not only because of his frozen-like pale skin, but because whenever Yukie woke-up, the apartment was always empty. He would be gone with the wind, no trace left behind, no signs that he had been there aside from the aching in the omega’s body. On the rare occasion he stayed for breakfast, his eyes were always somewhere else; you couldn’t smile that cruelly while re-playing your sexual encounter with a beautiful omega from the night before. His mind was long gone after the original interest in intimacy. Yukie couldn’t _believe_ how quickly things escalated with Suguru; he was her _first_ , for God’s sake. She had only ever held-hands and made-out with Komi-chan, in their late teen years…and yet, here she was, hiding underneath Daishou’s bed covers, hardly five-weeks after officially meeting the one and only snake of Nohebi.

What had gotten into her? Had anything gotten into her, or was it just the charm and manipulation of Suguru that really kept her trapped inside this strange web of a relationship?

Suguru’s apartment was cold. He hated the costly heating bills he received every month, and so hardly ever turned the heat on; Yukie had been cold enough during their sexual encounters, and to wake-up shivering after the fact? It was torture. She kept asking herself why she was putting up with this. Why was she clinging onto Suguru?

 

Well…like many omegas before her, Yukie had been charmed by the snake.

 

_There's only 24 hours in a day_

_And half of those you lay_

_Between the sheets with me, my lying love_

_There's only 24 hours, so you'd say_

_For most of them you pay_

_For all the things they paid you for, my love_

 

Yukie was pretty sure Suguru had almost gotten shot on one of their date-nights.

 

She hadn’t been thinking quick enough to catch each detail, as Daishou’s other gang members cleaned-up the scene before she could investigate, but she swore she saw something fly past his head as they were walking back to his sportscar during the late hours of the night. He distracted her with kisses and questions, going back to his cold self once they were behind the bulletproof windows; apparently, someone was trying to pay him back for something terrible he did.

“What’s new?” He would laugh, counting hundred-dollar bills from his pocket.

Yukie couldn’t help but think that maybe, someday…Suguru _would_ pay for all his wrongdoings. Wrongdoings he seemed to be completely unaware of.

 

“Why don’t we go back to my place, hmm? I just had special gelato ordered in from Italy…I wouldn’t mind licking that off that beautiful skin of yours, you know?”

 

Saruki was a _heatwave_ compared to Daishou; even at the height of his climax during sex, he was as cold as ice. His skin reminded Yukie of a snake’s, never changing temperature no matter what position he was in; his grunts and whispers were hissed through thin, sneaky lips, whatever words spoken meant to comfort Yukie slurred, intoxicated by the combination of their scents. Poor Yukie often found herself teased by the snake’s fangs daring to lightly bite between her shoulder and throat, right where a mating mark would be. He would nibble and go so far as to give a harsh snap, like a snake chomping on its latest victim, but never enough to draw blood from the skin.

It was a sickening game that would last over two-months.

Of course, their interactions weren’t just based around sex; well, maybe for Suguru it was based around sex, but he still took Yukie out every week to show her off, to give her a nice meal, etc. etc. The longer this went on, the more frightened Yukie became of ending the relationship, if you could even call it so; there were so many rumors about his old girlfriends, the one most reoccurring happening in his teen years, apparently about an omega named Mika. Once, Yukie heard a little girl be called that when she and Suguru were shopping, and the hitman squeezed his glass so suddenly it shattered, spilling whine all over the floor.

The dark glimmer in his eyes hinted at another unlikeable characteristic.

Daishou had a terrible temper, she knew, both from his reputation and from experience. One time when they were at a restaurant, the young beta waiter accidently spilled a few drops of water on Yukie’s dress—he handed her a napkin to wipe it off, not going so far as to lay a finger on her, but that had been enough for Suguru. He made a scene, yelled and insulted and pushed the poor bastard who was just trying to make a living, finishing by smashing a few glasses and yanking Yukie out of the restaurant, cursing and spitting foul threats the entire time. It was certainly no way to act in front of a lady.

 

As it turned out, after these physical altercations was when Daishou liked to have sex the most.

 

For the first few times, Yukie was always able to make an excuse for Suguru, so caught up in her own ecstasy she never noticed that evil, crude look in his snake-like eyes, baring down on her nude body like he was hungry for human flesh. Other times, she didn’t notice the determined expression on his face when he hadn’t gotten to sleep for a few days and was low on energy, causing him to go for the method of just getting-off, rather than caring if Yukie came or not. He wasn’t aware of the fact that she was using birth control, thinking that if he failed to wear a condom, he might get lucky and produce an heir and companion to his hitman throne. His severe pregnancy kink started right about this time, and though it had always been inside him, Suguru was only triggered into deeply thinking about the idea when he hired a pregnant omega prostitute for the night.

He explained to his friends that it was the best fuck he ever had—Yukie overheard this remark, and knew he wasn’t talking about her.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ Yukie thought as she cried that night, locking the door so Daishou couldn’t come barging in. _I’m a nice girl, I try my best at everything I do…there’s no reason for him to be so mean to me…I haven’t been clingy. I haven’t asked anything of him. So why? Why is he doing this to me?_

 

Yukie, usually so full of hope and expectation, always looking forward to tomorrow, was now hoping that each day would end as quickly as humanly possible.

 

On another occasion, Suguru came home a bloody mess, only, none of the blood seemed to belong to him. Yukie could smell the sex and alcohol on him already, and that scared her to death; feeling the power surging through her boyfriend’s veins as he stumbled towards her, lips dripping with someone else’s _blood_ like a fucking animal after a meal was nothing short of terrifying. During that week, he also “accidently” slipped-up with his secret phone calls to escort agencies and another waitress where Yukie worked—this was also when Yukie began to recognize the mental abuse, the snide comments here and there, normally having something to do with her eating habits.

That was another thing about Suguru…he definitely knew how to bribe someone.

Using her love of food against her, Daishou would give her the sweetest chocolates after a rough night, or maybe the most expensive strawberries in Tokyo, and once, he even imported pork cutlet to her restaurant and forced the chef to make pork cutlet bowl especially for her. Between these little gestures of “goodness,” Yukie started to clearly hear his nasty comments about her.

“You’re sure you haven’t had enough?” He would laugh at the dinner table.

“Why not eat the rest? You might as well.”

“Are you going to eat that? Well, if not, Yukie sure will.”

“Oh, haven’t you heard about Yukie’s pig-like eating habits? They’re legendary!”

Instead of laughing along with Suguru until she actually believed his words, Yukie slowly started to cut herself off from the flow of conversation; she wouldn’t listen unless someone addressed her, wouldn’t respond to Daishou unless he was asking a serious question, and didn’t talk to any of his hitman buddies or their girlfriends.

 

Eventually, her friends started to notice this change.

 

Kaori, having moved to Fukurodani the year before, insisted that she move to a different part of Tokyo to take a break from the city life, and a break from Suguru. There were true, horrifying rumors about Daishou that Yukie was hearing more and more often, now that she had opened her ears, although these only made her more afraid of breaking things off with him. If he was that dangerous with other people…who said he couldn’t act dangerous with her? What was stopping him? He was obviously becoming bored of her, her body, even her scent…rumor had it his eyes were on some male omegas near the Nekoma territory. Suguru didn’t care to hide this truth either; he would openly talk on the phone in the next room of Yukie’s small apartment, talking about his upcoming trips to the Karasuno area. Of course, he lied to Yukie about where he would be at night or in the next few weeks, and had she not overheard him talking about his real plans before, she wouldn’t have known he was lying.

Twenty-four hours was so short, but yet, it was too long to be wasted with someone like Suguru.

Yukie was so sick of wanting the days to end. What was the point of living if she hated every hour? What was the point of working for money if she wasn’t going to spend it, too tired from her relationship with Daishou she had no energy to even go out? What was the point of dating Daishou if she didn’t want a future with him?

 

After seventy-three days of dating Tokyo’s favorite hitman, roughly 1,752 hours, Yukie Shirofuku decided to end things.

 

_There's only 24 hours_

_And that's not enough_

_To lie like you lie_

_Or love like you love_

_Give me your heat_

_Give me your diamonds_

_You hit that street_

_And my crooked lust_

_You count to three_

_While they're all dying_

_You're hard to reach_

_You're cold to touch_

 

For one week, Suguru was going to be countries away, in upper North Japan, which would give Yukie enough time to move into another apartment; he had only called her once during the move, talking about nothing, wasting more of her time with an aimless conversation that went nowhere. In a twisted turn of events, Yukie got another call from an old friend (and ex-boyfriend) she hadn’t spoken to in a while.

“Hey Yukie!”

“Komi?”

As it turns out, there was an assistant job opening at a publishing place Komi’s friend owned (the Fukurodani mafia owned), and the job hadn’t been listed yet because Komi wanted to check and see if Yukie wanted to give it a shot; he knew she was probably getting tired of waitressing all the time, and had heard about her affiliation with Suguru. Dating someone of such danger didn’t seem like her, and knowing that this was because of the snake’s influence, Komi wanted to put an end to it. Life outside of Nohebi would do her good. He had been against her moving there for years now, and to be honest, that was another reason why their romantic relationship failed. It wasn’t so much the distance that would have killed them—

It was the fact that if Yukie was living in enemy territory, Komi couldn’t protect her.

“An assistant publisher,” Yukie repeated to herself, shaking from the amazing idea. “In Fukurodani?”

“Of course, where else would I be?! Kaori’s still here too, you know, and Bokuto-san!”

“…Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes! I’ll take it!”

 

The great news didn’t last five-minutes before Yukie realized she still had one big problem left, and that problem’s name was Daishou Suguru.

 

What was she to do?! There was no way she could sit down with the bastard and explain the situation, her feelings, much less…it was impossible. There was no good way to break things off with Daishou Suguru.

That being confirmed on the hitman’s past flings, Yukie did the only other thing she could think of:

 

She phased him out.

 

The scariest part was actually leaving, taking the train out of Nohebi. She kept thinking Suguru was onto her, that he would kidnap her from the traincar and keep her there forever—even without him beside her, Daishou was still controlling her fear. When the train finally began moving, Yukie willed it to move faster; when she glanced out the window, staring at the looming city slowly leaving her view, she swore she could see those piercing green eyes watching her every move.

Only when they stopped in Fukurodani did Yukie smile with relief.

The first step of phasing out was with the phone calls. She didn’t blame her lack of time on anyone but herself, saying she was trying to catch up to her co-workers at her new job. She lied and said she had always wanted to go into publishing. Daishou didn’t seem to care that much, but still wanted connections in case he needed a good fuck in Fukurodani, though the new Johzenji branch probably had some interesting attributes…Yukie called him faithfully for seven days, but after that, gradually began to slim down the call times. After that came a lesser number of phone calls. After being in Fukurodani for a month, she officially met Komi’s friend, Saruki Yamato.

Once she laid eyes on those fun-loving, kind-hearted copper eyes, Yukie forgot all about phasing Suguru out, and cut him out of her life completely.

 

And Saruki…Saruki was _so much different_ than Suguru.

 

He made real jokes with her. He loved listening to corny pick-up lines until he was crying. His laugh was similar to a monkey’s, little hiccups and spurts of loud belly laughs here and there. He had a pet chinchilla that he saved from a chinchilla farm that made fur coats. Oh, and he was cute, too. Yukie was sure that if she were to ever mate with someone and allow them to breed her, Saruki would be the man. She hoped their kids would have his droopy eyes, and his little wavy locks of brown hair, maybe even his skin tone; his alpha scent wasn’t as overpowering (not to mention, power _hungry_ ) as Daishou’s, but more of a relaxed, subdued smell of fresh pine and copper coins; he liked wearing suspenders, even though they made him look nerdy, and the only time he got irritated was when people told him to stop smiling when he really wasn’t.

Yukie also liked that about Saruki—he always had a smile on his face.

Of course, they didn’t start dating right away; Yukie had learned from her mistakes in Nohebi, and was finally able to voice her feelings and opinions, mostly about taking things slow. Kaori always said that those mistakes really weren’t her fault at all—she’d heard that Suguru was a master of manipulation, so as long as Yukie was intelligent enough to use birth control and strong enough to at least stop him from mating without her consent (if she _could_ stop him, that is), none of those mistakes were fatal. Saruki never asked about her dating history, but Yukie had a suspicion that Komi told him about her ex; even so, he was never rude enough to press her about information. During one of their more intimate conversations, a day before they officially began dating, with Komi’s blessing, Saruki asked who her first had been.

 

Yukie didn’t give a name, but told Saruki she would have much rather had him be her first.

 

She did give a few details here and there about the nature of their unhealthy relationship, but nothing too severe was ever discussed; Saruki assured her he wasn’t getting to know her just to use her body in such a way. Yukie believed him with all her heart and soul, two things she had _never_ used with Suguru.

It made her proud.

Although the pair were afraid that their mutual friend Komi would soon become angry and uncomfortable with their relationship, this worry was put to rest when a rumor began to fly about a certain ashen-haired omega named Konoha Akinori. Naturally, Yukie soon suspected that Saruki and her old friend Komi were into “special activities” that reminded her of _Suguru’s_ friends, but since her new boyfriend never came home with blood on his clothes, she found no reasons to feel afraid. The only occasion on which Saruki asked for information on life in Nohebi was when the infamous Suguru was in Johzenji, on his way to seriously harm one of the Delicate Roses of the _Body Electric_. Ever since then, life had been nothing but sweet to Yukie and Saruki.

 

24 hours was now too short a time to spend happily with her boyfriend.

~~~-~~~

As Yukie basked in the warmth of their shared bed, she couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at her ending decision. Saruki was more of a man than Suguru because he had emotion—he felt awkwardness, sorrow, irritation, kindness. He wasn’t blind to anything, because as a man, he was constantly trying to better himself and learn more truths about the world every single day, no matter where he was, who he was with, or what he was doing. Yukie smiled to herself, giving her boyfriend a breath-constricting hug, so close that he could feel her wide smile through his t-shirt.

“What are you grinning about?” Saruki chuckled, scent-marking his girlfriend sweetly.

“Us.” She answered honestly.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Yukie giggled. “Really. I love us.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

The short silence following made Yukie brave enough to ask one final question about her ex-boyfriend.

“…Hey Saruki.”

“I’ll start breakfast in a few minutes.”

“Okay…but…can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

 

Saruki wasn’t expecting the question that came off Yukie’s lips.

 

“What kind of profession is Suguru in?”

 

Fukurodani’s honorable member froze for a moment, startled and taken-aback by this random interest in his secret work affairs. Had Yukie heard him talking on the phone? _Usually she doesn’t listen because she doesn’t want to know_ , Saruki thought nervously, feeling his omega now staring at him patiently. _What should I say? Should I tell her the truth? But won’t it freak her out more, knowing her ex is a murderous psycho?_

_What would Akaashi tell Bokuto to do?_

 

“He’s a hitman.”

Yukie didn’t blink at the response, but nodded her head once, and relaxed back against Saruki’s chest. The silence following was so tension-filled the alpha wondered if he had made the wrong decision; a few minutes passed as so, and Yukie surprised her boyfriend again with her next choice of words.

“Be careful, okay?” The omega added softly. “Be careful…”

Saruki could feel the slight tremor of fear shoot through Yukie’s body, making him immediately pull her closer, so that she would be able to understand the strength of his promise to her, both silent and audible.

“I will, Yukie.” He hummed seriously. “Don’t worry about a thing.”

_Because Suguru is finally dead after all that torture…_

“I’ll always come back to you. I’ll be able to make you huge French breakfasts every morning!”

Yukie giggled in return and slipped Saruki’s arm away from her shoulder, lightly nudging him off the bed.

“Before you make such a strong promise, why don’t you give your first attempt now? I’m starvingggggg!”

“Ughhhh…can I at least put some pants on first? It’s freezing in here without you laying on top of me!”

 

The omega smiled fondly and shook her head as Saruki climbed out of bed to find some pajama pants to slip over his boxers; she was still smiling, even after the alpha shuffled away into the kitchen to make her huge French-styled breakfast. His heat and scent were still lingering on the sheets.

 

“No,” Yukie whispered to herself dreamily, sinking back into the bed. “It’s warm in here even when we’re _not_ lying on top of each other, Saruki.”

 

 

_“There’s only twenty-four hours…_

_And that’s not enough.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, Suguru is a great guy compared to those bastard twins who are trying to hurt my baby Noya!!!!!! At least Suguru knows he can be a conniving little bitch sometimes...at least he works on it for Mika's sake!  
> This may be the best songfic I have ever paired with Haikyuu! (song is 24 by Lana Del Rey)


End file.
